Quizzit:quote/8
(351) (07/05/2005 - 17:26:20) Eolo Vende cordone ombelicale fossile di NoNameGod per ricerca su anello mancante nell'evoluzione dall'Australopithecus afarensis al NoNameGodecus scassapallensis. Astenersi propietari Jurassic Park *(352) (07/05/2005 - 17:26:39) * Eolo DLIN DLON COMUNICAZIONE INTERNA: La proprietaria' delle chiappe targate 69scivolopro69 e' pregata di spostarle immediatamente grazie! DLIN DLON *(353) (08/05/2005 - 19:07:19) <+Leonefragile> non si quizza qui? <@DaleCooper> No, e' un canale di religioso silenzio <@DaleCooper> QuizZIT *(354) (10/05/2005 - 12:56:29) <@Eolo> ANSA :: mondo Bush: liberta' e' futuro del mondo (262858) ---> ma non si richiedevano col comando !barzelletta queste cazzate?? *(355) (13/05/2005 - 18:25:08) <+Brand0n> in che stato e' chicago? <+Goten_ssj> nel cessax *(356) (13/05/2005 - 19:28:37) 19:28:14 merdini vincerai..... quando l'inter vincera' lo scudetto *(357) (15/05/2005 - 16:35:11) <@hat> La parola berlusconi e' presente nel registro degli indagati *(358) (16/05/2005 - 00:22:37) <@wonderwall> l'uomo erectus e' stato il primo arrapato della storia? *(359) (16/05/2005 - 00:27:33) <@wonderwall> chissa' se quando uno ci vuole provare con aprilia le dice: ehy..mi fai fare un giro? *(360) (17/05/2005 - 00:23:44) l'uomo erectus e' stato il primo arrapato della storia? ke cultura *(361) (18/05/2005 - 11:47:47) 11:29 infatti non ne so..... ho guardato siamo fatti cosi' 11:29 il cartone animato sui tossici? *(362) (19/05/2005 - 13:44:12) <@Eolo> i 5 libri piu' corti della storia: deontologia commerciale ebraica, eroi di guerra italiani, corso completo di umorismo tedesco, grandi amatori inglesi e who's who in portorico <@DaleCooper> Aggiungi il sesto libro: numeri di telefono di ragazze che la danno a DaleCooper... c'e' solo la copertina... anzi, nemmeno quella *(363) (21/05/2005 - 14:47:01) MaggieMaY ma hai idea di quanto sia inimmaginabile il mio fascino? *(364) (21/05/2005 - 17:20:33) se arriviamo alla terza manche, mi commuovo nella vita mi fermo alla seconda, sigh *(365) (21/05/2005 - 21:28:48) 21:27:51 anzi vorrei conoscere chi ha scritto la 5 ;) 21:27:53 5. itised83 - vivacizzai sette piselli - *(366) (22/05/2005 - 10:58:49) 10:58:31 Io sono single per scelta ... delle altre *(367) (22/05/2005 - 21:26:02) <+D_C_S_Cosacco> nowi sei il fiorello di quizzit *(368) (23/05/2005 - 20:23:00) Eolo is now known as Eolo`In`Lutto Eolo`In`Lutto successo qualcosa al gatto? si' si e' tagliato le vene con gli artigli dopo aver sentito Nowitzky alla radio *(369) (24/05/2005 - 21:32:25) <+LyBrA-uFF> Eolo il mio palazzo e' sceso in strada per paura del terremoto gli sto gridando dal balcone ke era solo un tuo rutto e ke avevo il volume al massimo *(370) (25/05/2005 - 20:02:34) <@NoNameGod> si e' alzata la temperatura, ma non poteva restarsene a letto? *(371) (25/05/2005 - 20:34:14) 20:32:26 Categoria: InDoViNeLLo Autore: Faterella > Domanda: Non c'e' niente da fare / in generlae tutti / stan con le mani in mano / ed anche a singhiozzare. 20:32:47 interisti? O_O *(372) (26/05/2005 - 00:23:54) <@wonder|aw> Milan has quit Champions League (Connection Reset by Liverpool) *(373) (27/05/2005 - 14:43:04) <+Ralf00> NUOVA PROMOZIONE DA TIM: "MAGGIO ROSSONERO" Parli gratis fino al 60°, dopo non parli piu'. *(374) (27/05/2005 - 18:54:16) <@InS4n|tY> ma nessuno che mi dedika un kazzo * @Eolo dedica un cazzo a InS4n|tY <+nuvoladoro> nn te lo dedica Trainspot InS4n|tY? *(375) (27/05/2005 - 22:43:10) 22:41:37 Incontro: Milan - Liverpool Punteggio: 4 ---------- 1 22:41:58 i soccer son desideri ........ di felicita' *(376) (28/05/2005 - 17:02:40) Pizzic8ina su MSN: vado a fare un servizio e poi torno <- cos'avra' voluto dire? *(377) (28/05/2005 - 22:15:44) E Emissione dello sperma <+Animale> eiaculazione ¤¤¤ SoccerQuiz ¤¤¤ Risposta esatta!!! (eiaculazione) <+Animale> dio, quanto sono precoce :D *(378) (29/05/2005 - 11:44:49) * @Eolo guarda il suo pacco con 19 sigarette e sospira d'amore * @NoNameGod guarda il suo pacco vuoto di pall mall e sospira * +matsu_lino guarda il suo pacco e dice: "21 cm di lunghezza.." *(379) (29/05/2005 - 17:11:00) ApriChiappa vende il pupasso di Eolo, comprate il pupasso di Eolo siore e siori! premendo la mano destra ride, premendo il pancino rutta! fate felici i vostri figli siore e siori *(380) (29/05/2005 - 17:12:49) <@Eolo> la radio di trainspot non e' brutta.... ma quella di Eolo...... RUTTA -----> http://eolandia.mine.nu:8000/listen.pls *(381) (30/05/2005 - 13:57:01) <@Eolo> <@Aprilia^evaporA> raccoglimi nella formina del ghiacciolo e slurpami tutta ---> ma il bastoncino dove lo inserisco? *(382) (30/05/2005 - 14:03:32) <@Chiaradiluce> AFORISMI: L'uomo non e' altro che cio' che si fa (Una sega??) *(383) (01/06/2005 - 18:26:48) 18:25+nuvoladoro mettalfa 18:26@colore_del_grano a chi lo mette alfa ? *(384) (04/06/2005 - 16:16:08) bastava scrivere op itised83 * Eolo sets mode: -o Eolo op Eolo ehm *(385) (04/06/2005 - 18:48:46) <@Nowitzky> azz itised promosso op, complimenti <@Nowitzky> benvenuto nel fantastico mondo degli operatori, adesso sei in grado di bannare NoNameGod *(386) (06/06/2005 - 01:12:03) Eolo si e' svegliato ha detto una cavolata ha fatto un rutto e mo si riaddormenta *(387) (06/06/2005 - 01:20:11) pizzi ma mo voglio anche io skypare con te! *(388) (07/06/2005 - 13:42:01) <+JimmieLaQuaglia> bech, tu al mare usi il 2 pezzi? <@BeCh_fA_La_PaPpA> si JimmieLaQuaglia <@BeCh_fA_La_PaPpA> xo' me lo devono fare su misura date le mie doti <+JimmieLaQuaglia> devono farlo che rientra all'altezza cavallo? *(389) (07/06/2005 - 14:37:22) ma le odalische, quaglia, sono cio' che resta degli odapesci? *(390) (07/06/2005 - 20:10:56) <@Eolo> ANSA :: calcio Giraudo: Juve restera' agli Agnelli (402284) <--- non ho la forza di fare la battuta... *(391) (07/06/2005 - 20:30:06) <@hat> no no.. mi lavo le ascelle ora Aprilia.... almeno quelle.... <--- faceva parte dei punti del trattato di kyoto.. solo per quello *(392) (08/06/2005 - 21:11:59) 21:11:34 <+LyBrA> AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH <- di tirarti le seghe in chan, LyBrA *(393) (08/06/2005 - 22:38:31) <@Nowitzky> e daccela dai <+Sabry> nowino ma a te si <@Nowitzky> ---spupazzami--- <+Sabry> ora no, ho sonno <+Sabry> domani :P <@Nowitzky> ho mal di testa, domani ora ho sonno, devo andare a farmi un gruppo di marinai... <@Nowitzky> le solite scuse uff *(394) (09/06/2005 - 14:39:41) <+LyBrA> 14:39 *** InS4n|tY has quit IRC (Read error: Connection reset by pere) *(395) (09/06/2005 - 22:32:03) (hat) <@PuccioTuttoFare> l'ircoop sei tu *(396) (10/06/2005 - 17:19:26) 1° Posto colore_del_grano con 105 punti 3° Posto Brand0n con 312 punti 17:17:07 ¤¤¤ SillAlfa ¤¤¤ ¤¤¤ Il vincitore dopo 7 manche e' colore_del_grano con il punteggio di 105 punti ¤¤¤ *(397) (11/06/2005 - 19:28:44) <+JimmieLaQuaglia> il dottore mi ha detto che mi vede un po' debilitato, mi ha consigliato di dimezzare la mia attivita' sessuale, solo che non so se e' meglio smettere di pensarci o di parlarne *(398) (16/06/2005 - 15:05:42) <@Professor_Rattigan> ma e' una dimostrazione d'affettato <+LyBrA> mi stai dando del salame? <@Professor_Rattigan> almeno avresti qualcosa di forma cilindrica *(399) (17/06/2005 - 01:51:43) <+Bush]|[D0> il mio (Winamp) passa da una registrazione fatta alla riunione degli alcolisti anonimi alla sigla della pubblicita' del tavernello *(400) (17/06/2005 - 20:35:32) <@DaleCooper|UFF> <+DuPaLLaZZe> KI MI CONSIGLIA UN BEL FILM DA SCARICARE????? <- le minchiate, la parodia di "le crociate", interpretato da NoNameGod